Although the Streptomycetes are among the most important producers of antibiotics, there is still relatively little known in relation to genetics. Thus, there is still little known about the mechanisms which control gene expression in Streptomycetes.
Although induced expression by thiostrepton is known, this is unsuitable for practical use on an industrial scale because of the high price and the low solubility in water.